Hades: Izanami/Move List
Hades: Izanami does not have a double jump, she floats instead. While floating, she can use all of her ground attacks and even dash. The float is temporal, it is indicated by a magic circle, and it can be canceled by jumping. Move list Normals |Image = |Damage = |Heat Gain = |Description = Standard jab, can cancel into itself. }} |Image = |Damage = |Heat Gain = |Description = A backward kick. Very similar to Ragna's 5B. Decent speed and good range. }} |Image = |Damage = |Heat Gain = |Description = Izanami attacks the opponent with a palm of dark energy. Does a short slide before hit on startup (not from cancel), Has good stun. }} |Image = |Damage = |Heat Gain = |Description = Can Followup to 5C option. }} |Image = |Damage = |Heat Gain = |Description = Low standard jab. }} |Image = |Damage = |Heat Gain = |Description = Sweep with both legs. }} |Image = |Damage = |Heat Gain = |Description = Shadow claw. Good range. }} |Image = |Damage = |Heat Gain = |Description = Can followup after 2C. }} |Image = |Damage = |Heat Gain = |Description = One of Izanami's best normals, decent speed. Anti-air ability, Lifts opponent aerial on hit. Due to her ability to float, she utilizes this attack to expand combos (mainly midscreen ones). }} |Image = |Damage = |Heat Gain = |Description = Main overhead. Izanami backhandedly swipes the opponent with her sleeves. }} |Image = |Damage = |Heat Gain = |Description = Izanami slashes the opponent with dark energy engulfed on her hand then fiercely crushes with both hands. Can hit low. }} |Image = |Damage = |Heat Gain = |Description = Izanami slides forward floating; Jabs with the edge of her crown. Great sweep attack. Hits low. }} (in air) |Image = |Damage = |Heat Gain = |Description = Aerial jab, can cancel into itself. }} (in air) |Image = |Damage = |Heat Gain = |Description = Ballet kick. Similar to ground version 5B. }} (in air) |Image = |Damage = |Heat Gain = |Description = Aerial palm of dark energy. Can knock airborne opponent to ground quicker than usual. }} (in air) |Image = |Damage = |Heat Gain = |Description = Followup to 5CC (in air) }} (in air) |Image = |Damage = |Heat Gain = |Description = Izanami surrounds herself with fastly circulating Magatama creating a slash barrier. Good air combo ender and air to ground pressure tactic. Mostly used in her DD "Hour of Nihility" }} Throws |Image = |Damage = |Heat Gain = |Description = Izanami grabs the opponent, picks them up and slashes them down with a shadow claw. }} |Image = |Damage = |Heat Gain = |Description = Picks opponent up and then slashes opponent with a shadow claw releasing to a knockback. Swaps sides and wallbounces. }} (in air) |Image = |Damage = |Heat Gain = |Description = A blunt kick, also stabbing the opponent with the tip of her feetwear. Ground bounces opponent. }} Crush Trigger |Image = |Damage = |Heat Gain = |Description = Possible to charge; Izanami turns behind and does a backward hand jab in a unique stance. Can combo confirm from 3C. }} Drive |English Name = Exodus Arc |Japanese Name = 沙麟＜エクソダスアーク＞ Sharin '' |Image = |Damage = ? |Heat Gain = ? |Description = Deploys the Yasakani no Magatama. While it is deployed, Izanami cannot execute C follow-ups to her C normals, but can shoot Magatama projectiles with 6D, 4D and 2D. While it is deployed, Izanami cannot block. }} |Image = |Damage = ? |Heat Gain = ? |Description = }} |Image = |Damage = ? |Heat Gain = ? |Description = Shoots Magatama projectiles paired together }} |Image = |Damage = ? |Heat Gain = ? |Description = Shoots Magatama projectiles slighly distanced from each other in a triangular fashion. }} Overdrive |English Name = Arc Force |Japanese Name = 絶界＜アークフォース＞ ''Zekkai '' |Literal Translation = Extinction Border |Image = |Damage = ? |Heat Gain = ? |Description = All types of "D" attacks will become usable during her normal state. }} Exceed Accel (during Overdrive) |English Name = Melancholy Death < Arc Drive > |Japanese Name = 那逝絶＜アークドライブ＞ ''Nayuta '' |Image = |Damage = 2000 4000 (Active Flow) |Heat Gain = ? |Description = After a kick, Izanami quickly ensnares her opponent with ghosts. Quickly stopping time around her and her opponent, she uses her bare hand to impale her opponent through the chest and withdraws. After she unpauses time, her opponent takes heavy damage and faint. Usually, the opponent sprays purple blood. In Active Flow, the opponent sprays more blood, the blood's color becomes red and glows black. }} Special Attacks |English Name = Ghost Peak Strike |Japanese Name = 骸峰の撃 ''Gaihō no Geki |Image = |Damage = ? |Heat Gain = ? |Description = Summons a massive ghost to attack the opponent. }} / |English Name = Thunderbolt Lance |Japanese Name = 灯雷の矛 Tōrai no Hoko |Image = |Damage = ? |Heat Gain = ? |Description = Disappears for split second, then lunges towards the opponent. B-version hits low, knocking down the enemy. B-version performed while floating will teleport Izanami to the ground before she attacks. }} |English Name = Shield of Dreams |Japanese Name = 夢重の盾 Mujū no Tate |Image = |Damage = ? |Heat Gain = ? |Description = Izanami surrounds herself with a rib cage shield that blocks physical attacks. While the shield is active, Izanami's barrier gauge depletes, and every attack blocked by it depletes it even more. Repeat the input to deactivate the shield, this launches opponent slightly upward on hit in range leading to combo advantage. Cannot defend against unblockable attacks, for example; Jin and Hakumen's Yukikaze, Makoto's Sirius Jolt, and Naoto's Phantom Pein. }} (delayable) |English Name = Flaming Dome |Japanese Name = 天蓋の火 Tengai no Hi |Literal Translation = Fire Dome |Image = |Damage = ? |Heat Gain = ? |Description = Izanami forms a sphere of dark blue fire, and launches it forward and down. The sphere explodes upon touching the ground. Can be charged up to four levels, with each levels the sphere grows bigger. Can detonate the sphere sooner by pressing the backwards direction after launch. This attack can be used for a stall during "Hour of Nihility." Due to its consecutive hits up close upon opponent during charge. }} (in air) |English Name = Arms of Sympathy |Japanese Name = 憐華の戒 "Renge no Kai" |Image = |Damage = ? |Heat Gain = ? |Description = Falls from air attacking with a ghostly face. }} |English Name = Distant Affection |Japanese Name = 慈愛の悠 Jiai no Yū |Image = |Damage = ? |Heat Gain = ? |Description = Izanami seductively latches onto her opponent. A throwing attack that drains the opponent's life force. When successful, Izanami's health and barrier gauge will increase a certain amount. }} (delayable) |English Name = Droplet |Japanese Name = 雫 Shizuku |Image = |Damage = ? |Heat Gain = ? |Description = Summons the Yasakani no Magatama nearby her opponent to attack them. Electrocutes on hit. Charging the attack will delay when it is deployed. Once deployed, it can be used without further input. }} (delayable) |English Name = Orchid |Japanese Name = 蘭 Araragi |Image = |Damage = ? |Heat Gain = ? |Description = Spins the Yasakani no Magatama to attack the opponent several times. If charged, the combination of lever inputs will alter its course. Once deployed, it can be used without further input. }} Distortion Drives |English Name = Stake of Supremacy |Japanese Name = 覇禅の杭 Hazen no Kui |Image = |Damage = ? |Heat Gain = ? |Description = Kicks upwards directly in front of her, and if it connects will transition into a powerful barrage of attacks. On her third hit, she dives down on her opponent dragging the victim on the ground, then dismounts and damages them with a massive dual black claw mark on screen. Has DP frames on startup. }} |English Name = Hour of Nihility |Japanese Name = 虚無の刻 Kyomu no Koku |Literal Translation = Time of Nothingness |Image = |Damage = ? |Heat Gain = ? |Description = A command throw distortion. Izanami grabs the opponent, she then gathers energy and motions her hand with it around the opponent causing the time to freeze. This allows Izanami to deal extra damage for a certain amount of time. She can repeat a second Hour of Nihility from her first one when the heat gauge is at 100%. Very scary move. }} |English Name = Moment of Benevolence |Japanese Name = 仁拾の刻 Jintō no Koku |Image = |Damage = ? |Heat Gain = ? |Description = 100 meter version of "Hour of Nihility." Izanami absorbs energy forming a dark sphere around her, she then releases it all causing the time to freeze. She becomes invincible and becomes intangible to any attack thrown at her. She can also setup Orchid to hold off opponent while in activation. Takes longer to activate the time-stop than Hour of Nihility. Costs 100% heat. }} Astral Heat |English Name = Eternal Darkness |Japanese Name = 常世の闇 Tokoyo no Yami |Literal Translation = Dark Eternalness |Image = |Damage = Death |Heat Gain = ? |Description = Launches the opponent with an ominous dark aura, then sends them into a swirling pool of the dead. Leaves Izanami powerless afterwards for a slight moment. }} Category:Move List